


Дядя Чарли

by Mariza



Category: Naruto, Volshebnaya Strana | Magic Land - Alexander Melentyevich Volkov
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Gen, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 23:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21418480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariza/pseuds/Mariza
Summary: Элли умеет хранить секреты. А у дяди Чарли их много.
Kudos: 5





	Дядя Чарли

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2019 для команды Детской классики.

У дяди Чарли деревянная нога. Соседские ребята смотрят на нее с восторгом и страхом.  
Дядя Чарли может собрать невероятные механизмы из обрезков фанеры и кусков жести. Окружающие только головами качают от удивления.  
Дядя Чарли побывал в разных странах и знает тысячи захватывающих историй. Когда он рассказывает их, даже много повидавшие старики заслушиваются как дети.

Но кое о чем дядя Чарли говорит только с ней. Например, о том, как дедушка и бабушка встретились и полюбили друг друга. Но между их странами шла война, и потому они сбежали — далеко-далеко, сюда, в Канзас. А потом их сын захотел повидать те места, где они росли, и стал моряком…  
— И попал на остров Куру-Кусу, где его съели?  
— Нет, от людоедов он сбежал.  
— А потом?  
— А потом он встретил меня.

У дяди Чарли деревянная нога. И деревянная рука. Он весь — деревянный. Только в груди слева, где у людей сердце, пульсирует то единственное живое, что у него есть.  
Дядя Чарли — тогда его звали по-другому, конечно, — сам сделал из себя куклу. И меняет их время от времени — когда предыдущая ломается или если надо скрыться, притворившись мертвым.

— Покажи, чему научилась, пока меня не было.  
Элли прикрывает на миг глаза, сосредотачиваясь. От кончиков пальцев к разложенным перед ней игрушкам протягиваются нити чакры.  
Первым встает, плавно изгибаясь, человечек, которого она сплела из надерганной из огородного пугала соломы. Вторым — найденный на городской помойке солдатик. Он дергается, скрипит шарнирами, то и дело кренится в сторону, но в конце концов выпрямляется и застывает на месте. Третью игрушку несколько лет назад сшила мама — из кусков разных тканей, поэтому котенок получился пестрым. Он мягко переваливается с лапы на лапу, поднимаясь с земли.  
Управлять сразу несколькими куклами трудно. Элли закусывает губу, пытаясь удержать контроль. Игрушки медленно делают несколько шагов.  
— Неплохо, — роняет дядя Чарли. — Но ты зря пытаешься гнаться за количеством. Научись сначала в совершенстве управлять одной, а потом уже присоединяй вторую.  
— Да, — кивает Элли, — я так и сделаю.

Щенка ей тоже дарит дядя Чарли.  
— Нинкена из него не получится, но помощником, может, и станет. И родители спокойнее отнесутся к долгим прогулкам.  
«На которых ты будешь тренироваться. Подальше от посторонних глаз», — он не говорит этого вслух, но Элли и без слов понимает.  
Щенок радостно гавкает, будто соглашаясь с ним.  
— Спасибо, дядя!  
Да, он не ее настоящий дядя, но того, другого, Элли не помнит. А этот стал родным, даже несмотря на то, что почти всегда отстранен и задумчив.  
— Хорошо, что ты пошла в деда, — говорит дядя Чарли, наблюдая, как щенок черным мохнатым кузнечиком скачет у ее ног. — Техникам Инузука я обучить неспособен.

Вскоре дядя Чарли снова уезжает, оставив ей потрепанный блокнот. В нем — план тренировок на следующий год и обещание «Постараюсь вернуться в срок». Элли улыбается: дядя и сам не любит ждать, и заставлять ждать других — тоже.

***

Старушка-волшебница говорит, что великий Гудвин вернет ее домой. Но для этого Элли должна добраться до Изумрудного города и помочь трем существам исполнить их заветные желания. Помогать ей самой — хотя бы дойти живой через все эти «темные леса со страшными зверями» — никто, видимо, не собирается. Спасибо, хоть жевуны принесли еды, а Тотошка разыскал новые башмачки.  
«Нет, — думает Элли, — так не пойдет. Не время трусить и жалеть себя».  
Она не маленькая испуганная девочка.  
Она шиноби, который получил задание. И она его выполнит.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания для незнакомых с «Наруто»:
> 
> Шиноби — они же ниндзя. В каноне «Наруто» — люди, обладающие чакрой и прошедшие специальное обучение.  
Чакра — особый вид энергии, вырабатываемой телом. Шиноби обычно используют ее в бою.  
Нинкен — собака-партнер. Обладают сильно развитыми органами чувств, а некоторые — речью и разумом, сравнимым с человеческим.  
Инузука — клан шиноби, традиционно использующих в бою собак-нинкенов.


End file.
